User talk:StitchAndAngelfan1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Swan Princess Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi :) I want to edit this wiki in so many ways. As suddenly I have been possesed by this movie over the time I have been ill. If you still edit on wikia please respond. PawsomePerry (talk) 09:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah, thank you so much for doing this! and it's great that you're a fan of this movie! Anthony Derek Antony I just want to say thak you that you like my work and I put the page that I created a few days ago from the movie The Swan Princess A Royal Family in german I put it in english to make readres easy to understand it. It's beacause I Speak german when I was a child. Sincerly Kathrin Samarra aka Kathrin-Maria Hi! My name is Cate. I was going through some pages and noticed that we have two for 'The Swan Princess a Royal Family Tale.' The only difference is one includes a colon in the title page. Could we merge/move/redirect one of them? Thanks Cms0128 (talk) 04:44, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello!! Chumberston here, and I was wondering, do you need help, becuase I could be a moderator!!! I would LOVE to be one!!! I already am on Google+,in two communities and I love it!! If you need to contact me, please leave me a message on my board ( http://theswanprincess.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chumberston) and let me know what you think!!!! Sincerely, Chumberston (talk) 22:55, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Chumberston hi there, thanks for your kind words and im glad that there are still fans of this film as noone i know has seen it. The new Odette12 (talk) 15:47, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! Thanks for the warm welcome and no prob ^^ I just recently watched A Royal Family Tale online so my memory was still a little fresh. I look forward to making more edits to the wiki since, as someone before me said, it needs a lot of love. But love shouldn't be an issue when you're working with characters like Derek and Odette, right? XD Peace! Monty Mongoose (talk) 20:12, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello back! Happy to help with the pages anytime. Glad to hear my work on the Great Animal page is appreciated. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 05:49, January 7, 2016 (UTC)) hello im just filling in some blanks giving you some ideas thats all